ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Going L.A.
Cassie and Zack Goes L.A. is a spin-off from Best Friends Forever focusing only on Cassie Hilliard and Zack Peck heading to Los Angeles for college to focus on their career into drama and musical. Filming begins in July 2011. On Janaury 20, 2012, the show premiered on Disney Channel. It was revealed that former main characters may appear into the show as special guest apperances. New characters are to be played by Charice Pempengco, Chris Massoglia, Brenda Song and Nick Roux. During its world premiere, it broke a record as the highest rated Disney Channel episode in history with 20.2 million viewers broken a previous record of the series finale of Best Friends Forever, which brought in 17 million viewers. Plot Taking place somewhat after the events of the series finale of Best Friends Forever, the show will focus on Cassie Hilliard and Zack Peck's college years. They have signed up to attend Hollywood University where they got accepted to begin their career into acting and drama with a help of their new friends Daphne and Rebecca Paltrow, Alan Roberson and Ben Jones to help them to hit the spotlight. Characters Main *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dakota_Fanning Dakota Fanning] as Cassie Hilliard , a dramatic actress with a squeaky voice. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dylan_Patton Dylan Patton] as Zack Peck , a dancer, and boyfriend of Cassie Hiliard. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charice_Pempengco Charice Pempengco] as Daphne Paltrow, a new best friend of Cassie and Zack. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Massoglia Chris Massoglia] as Alan Roberson, a dancer, and best friend of Ben. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brenda_Song Brenda Song] as Rebecca Paltrow, an actress, and older sister of Daphne a year above Charice in college. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nick_Roux Nick Roux] as Benjamin "Ben" Jones, a geek wanting to become a rapper, and best friend of Alan and new friend of Cassie and Zack. Notes: Other main characters such as Nick David, Sasha Henry and Amy Montana will not star into the show as main characters, but will possibly make a special guess appearance. Recurring *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeremy_Sumpter Jeremy Sumpter] as Andrew Peterson, a famous actor, which Cassie, Rebecca, Charice and most girls had a crush on. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ioand_Gruffudd Ioan Gruffudd] '''as '''Mr. Jonathan Brown, Cassie and Zack's teacher at Hollywood University. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kathy_Griffin Kathy Griffin] as Principal Roseeanne Thorn, principal of Hollywood college. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Massey Christopher Massey] as Brandon Tucker, an enemy of Daphne and Alan in their high school. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spencer_Daniels Spencer Daniels] as Mikey Duggan, another enemy of Daphne, Alan and Ben and best friend of Brandon. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zoey_Deutch Zoey Deutch] as Samantha Miles, another enemy of Daphne and Alan in their high school and another best friend of Brandon. Special Guest Apperances *Cody Simpson as Himself *Nick Lachey as Himself *Adam Hicks as Himself *Bella Thorne as Herself *Zendaya as Herself *Joe Jonas as Himself *Mario Lopez as Himself *Ellen DeGeneres as Herself Production Director and producer of Best Friends Forever decided to bring audiences beloved characters back including Cassie Hilliard and Zack Peck. Dakota Fanning is looking forward on reprising her role as well as Dylan Patton. Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer and Alyson Stoner who played Nick David, Sasha Henry and Amy Montana from the previous TV series will not return for a spin-off as main characters, but would most likely to make a special guess appearance. Best Friends Forever will be the third TV series on Disney Channel to have a spin-off, and was poised to break The Suite Life's record as the longest running TV show on Disney Channel. Director says that if the episode brought in a lot of viewers on television, then they will schedule shooting for a second season. New characters will be played by Charice Pempengco (Daphne Paltrow), Chris Massoglia (Alan Roberson), Brenda Song (Rebecca Paltrow) and Adam Hicks (Benjamin "Ben" Jones). New recurring characters will be played by Christopher Massey, Zoey Deutch, Spencer Daniels, Jeremy Sumpter and Ioan Gruffudd. The show's theme song will be "La La Land" by Demi Lovato from her soundtrack [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don't_Forget Don't Forget]. Episode overview Worldwide release The show is broadcast on the following stations around the world: See also *''Best Friends Forever'' References #^ http://www.ascap.com/eventsawards/awards/filmtv/2008/tv.aspx #^ http://www.ascap.com/eventsawards/awards/filmtv/2009/tv.aspx #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. Retrieved on 2009-04-20. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "TV Winners & Losers: Numbers Racket A Final Tally Of The Season's Show (from Nielsen Media Research)". Entertainment Weekly. June 4, 1999. Retrieved on 2008-03-17. #^ "US-Jarescharts". Quoten Meter. May 30, 2002. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season". E Online. May 25, 2001. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "How did your favorite show rate?". USA Today. May 28, 2002. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Networks face Reality Check". The National Enquirer. May 25, 2003. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "I. T. R. S. RANKING REPORT 01 THRU 210 (OUT OF 210 PROGRAMS) DAYPART: PRIMETIME MON-SUN". ABC MediaNet. June 2, 2004. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "2004-05 Primetime Wrap". The Hollywood Reporter. May 27, 2005. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "2005-06 primetime wrap". The Hollywood Reporter. May 26, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. External links *''Cassie and Zack Goes L.A.'' at the Internet Movie Database